DE 10 2006 022 732 A1 describes a motor vehicle seat with an adjusting device having a longitudinal sliding device and a transverse sliding device. The floor-sided longitudinal sliding device comprises two parallel rail arrangements running in longitudinal direction. Thus the rail arrangements each comprise a vehicle-fixed lower rail and an upper rail guided in the vehicle-fixed lower rail. The transverse sliding device is likewise formed of two rail arrangements, wherein the rail arrangements of the transverse sliding device each comprise a transverse rail which together with the upper rail of the longitudinal sliding device can be slid in longitudinal direction. The motor vehicle seat in turn is slidable in transverse direction along the transverse rails of the transverse sliding device.
The adjusting device of the known motor vehicle seat has the disadvantage that its space requirement is particularly large. Thus, more preferably the footwell of a vehicle occupant behind the known motor vehicle seat is restricted through the rear transverse rail of the transverse sliding device. The front transverse rail of the transverse sliding device of the known motor vehicle seat also prevents simple access from the front to the stowage space underneath the motor vehicle seat.
It is therefore at least one object of the present invention to create a motor vehicle seat with an adjusting device which on the one hand has a simple and space-saving structure and on the other hand allows simple sliding of the motor vehicle seat in longitudinal and/or transverse direction. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.